Wolf of Earth and Sky
by LunaiWolfWings
Summary: Aniu has sent a message to the wolf pack of something new is to coming to the pack. Something of earth and sky, Anila-Dhala. How will this change things and will it be a good one?
1. Prelude

Sitting up upon a hill overlooking the valley of a thick forest a young silver she-wolf was looking up at the stars with bright light blue eyes sparkling like stars.

Hearing a rustle of bushes her ears perk back before she looks back to see a tricolor wolf walking towards her.

Nodding her head she looks up to the sky once more.

"Looks like an evening with no worries huh, Silverstar?"

The silver wolf smiles," Aye, Alpha Twilight, it seems the night will be peaceful for a change."

She looks at the alpha male as he sits next to her.

"I know that you are here for something else though. What are your thoughts Alpha?"

Looking into the sky with his golden eyes with concern his ears laid back as he sighed gently.

"I know as Alpha I must do what's best for my pack of course. I've heard whispers in the wind of how each pack has gotten strong thanks to another form other than the goddess. Though I don't worry of them it is my pack that I worry of. I worry that they will decide that they will follow another deity and that if that happens the pack will be split and there will an end of my rein."

Understanding she looks up at the stars," I've heard the whispers as well but, the night sky has been quiet as the night has."

As she watches the sky a shooting star passes by a black sky patch when a star twinkles in the black patch.

Silverstar, watches as her fur bristles and then shiver as she shook her head.

The male wolf watches her as he looks concern at the female wolf.

Once out of her trance she shakes her head and looks at the male wolf showing she was fine.

"She's shown something to me."

Ears perked up with interest he looks at her with anticipation.

" What is it?"

"I saw darkness and I was standing on the earth…no one around me and yet I saw something rush by me with great speed! Then before me a wolf appeared…more beautiful than the whitest of snow yet… the wolf had wings on her back."

The alpha blinks in confusion and shakes his head lightly in shock and dismay.

"There's more the wolf said to me,' Of air and earth shall we be united as one thus a new race shall begun. Anila-Dhara the name will be."

The Alpha shook his head," I wonder how it could be…I mean it's impossible…"

Silverstar turns to pus a paw on him gently," If this is what our goddess has shown me then maybe this is something that is to come. I don't know how but, things come in time."

Twilight nods as he turns away slowly before stopping looking back at her," Silverstar, I'm glad the Goddess Aniu has made you our healer."

He turns back and starts to trot away from her as she turns back and looks up at the sky once more.

"I am too…but I do wonder her ways sometimes…"

The wind blows around the silver wolf giving her comfort as a wolf's howl is heard making her smile as she howls happily in return to the call.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry, it took awhile but school is starting up and I have a busy schedule. Some of the names I'll type up here so you know how they are pronounced like: Leyla- (Lay-la), Heres- (Her-ez). The names do have meanings behind them but I'll let you figure that out for yourself. :) Happy Reading!**

* * *

The wolves call was heard as the male wolf runs through the forest dodging trees left and right with ease as he headed towards the howl. As he reached his pack's den site he halts in the middle and then slowly walks up to the main den. Looking in he sees a wolf's figure back turned from the entrance.

The wolf lying on the ground looks back smiling gently to him," Hello Twilight."

He smiles nervously as he steps closer to her. "I heard the howl and rushed in as soon as I could…"

She smiles and a small whine was heard as he stepped closer looking down curled against her was five small pups drinking their mother's milk.

"Aww…they are beautiful…Aleu…" Her blue eyes sparkled happily as she gets nuzzled by him. She looks down at her pups as one of them moves blindly around to find a place between her siblings to drink as well.

"One of them may look like you."

Twilight felt pride in his chest as he looks at them.

"I bet one of them will look like you."

They both chuckle as they watch the pups with content. Aleu looked at him with curious eyes as she asked," You went to see Silverstar?"

"Yeah, just for a few minutes."

"Checking to see what the pup's future is?"

"Kind of…more like I wanted to see if Aniu has said anything to her lately about the whispers I've been hearing."

Aleu licks his muzzle gently," What did she say?"

"Aniu finally spoke to her saying,' Of air and earth shall we be united as one thus a new race shall begun. Anila-Dhara the name will be.'"

Aleu looks confused as she looks down at her pups. "We'll have to wait and see what she means."

Twilight nods absentminded as he looks at his pups thinking to himself,' I wonder if one of my pups is to be what Aniu speaks of?'

* * *

Weeks passed and the pups are walking and wrestling with each other under the protective eyes of their mother.

Just like Twilight and Aleu predicted one of the male pups looked a lot like Twilight with a tri-color coat of black, gold, white, with dark yellow eyes, they named him, Zoran and one of the female pups has light grey coat with a white under coat with blue eyes was named, Charu.

The second male pup was named, Vukan because he has a color of reddish brown fur with a tan fur around his face and stomach and his eyes are dark emerald.

The second female Leyla, had a dark grey fur with black socks on her paws and her eyes were the color of a red ruby.

The fifth pup Heres, was a dark red, white fur with light brown eyes and he had a white patch on his back that looked like wings were folded on his back.

Aleu looked at Heres with some concern because of what Aniu said on the day of their birth. "At least he doesn't have actual wings on his back," talking to herself as she started to lie down.

"Never be too sure Aleu."

Aleu jumps lightly in shock looking back behind her sighing in relief as she saw Silverstar trotting towards her with a smile on her face. "I know but, I wonder how the pack would take it if one of my pups had wings on their backs."

"Only Aniu knows. All I know is that I see a great future with your pup Heres."

Aleu looks at her pups feeling pride within her before looking at the medicine wolf," I take it you're here for the initiation of the pups?"

Silverstar nodded as she looks at the pups," Aye, the Alpha wanted me to be here in case of anything that happens."

Aleu shivers and her eyes glow lightly as images shows into her mind.

* * *

_The pack to the east runs along the rising sun heading towards the river. _

_A sound of wings overhead and a long howl tells the pack something. _

_The pack howls in return as the scene pans out to a pile of boulders overlooking a green valley with a light breeze from the south blows. A group of wolves pounce onto the boulders standing tall and proud wings spread behind them almost like it was glowing like the golden sunsets. _

_It moves up the boulders to the top where a wolf was facing where the sun was blocking its features but its light gold eyes staring at her straightly back._

* * *

Once the vision ended the two wolves shook their heads lightly and looked at each other.

"Wow...," they said together in awe.

The two she wolves smiled and looked around noticing the pups continuing to play with each other.

Aleu chuckles as she shook her pelt lightly," This will be a good initiation night then huh Silverstar?"

She turns to look at the medicine wolf only to find her walking off towards the pups.

Aleu looks at her pups and noticed that Heres and Zoran were at each other roughly.

Aleu was about to go over when she heard Silverstar bark at them.

"Hey pups!"

"Aunt Silverstar!"

They all stop what they are doing and run towards the Silver wolf trying to jump onto her back and lick her face. Silverstar chuckles as she lies down so the pups can jump on her and do as they will.

"Ah! You guys got me down!"

Aleu chuckles shaking her head as she watches them for a moment then hears her mate walking up to her nuzzling his cheek against his. "All here, love?"

"All accounted for. Is everything ready?"

He nods," Just need to get the pups cleaned up and taken to the sight later tonight before the moon rises."

Aleu nods and looks at the pups," Do you think they will be ok though? The initiation isn't very…well good honestly."

Twilight looks at her," Are you remembering yours and thinking that it is going to be the same for the pups?"

She nods then looks at him sternly," Don't tell me they have something different do they?"

"Of course, they are just pups after all. The only reason you had to go through your initiation like that was because originally you weren't part of our pack and I know Nava chose you but, it was the way to make sure you are qualified to be a leader for us. Besides without it we couldn't know that you would be my mate."

Aleu sighs and nips his ear playfully," True, but at least I knew that I liked you since I first saw you."

Aleu walks forward brushing her tail against his nose until he gave a sneeze.

Twilight shook his head lightly as he watches his mate gather the pups for a bath.

He looks up at the sky watching the last bit of the sun set and the stars slowly appearing in the sky.

"Let this night go pleasant without any problems," he prays softly unknown out of the sight of the pack a white wolf with black tip ears was looking down at them smiling.

"Have no fears my granddaughter and grandson. For this one time a night like this will be peaceful but, it will open new doors for your son though."

The white wolf stood up slowly and disappeared leaving no trace that she ever existed there.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! I'll try to work on the story as I go through the school year and post whenever I can! Thank you and again Happy Reading! **


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry that it took so long but school is a little crazy and I'm writing when I can. Thank you and Happy Reading!**

* * *

The initiation went smoothly that they kept howling and talking that the moon was almost setting when they made their way back to the dens to get some rest from the night. The pups kept near Aleu as they were tripping over their paws from exhaustion of playing with each other and some of the older pups in the pack.

Aleu was keeping an eye on them and an ear around their surroundings when Twilight appeared beside her looking at the pups smiling happily," They'll be giving you an easy time tomorrow at least love."

Aleu nods and nuzzles his neck as they walk," They won't be the only ones. At least we don't have to worry about anything…"

Twilight stepped in front of her and the pups sniffing the air.

The pups started to wine softly Aleu hushing them leading them back into a bush out of sight whispering," Don't come out until I say so."

A couple of the wolves went to Twilight and Aleu as one of them whispered," What is it Twilight?"

Twilight lowers himself down and looks back at them whispering," Lone wolf, go around and we'll surround it."

They nod and walked silently through the leafy terrain to surround the unknown wolf walking with its head down. The lone wolf stopped briefly and sniffed the air before the wolves jump out surrounding the wolf growling harshly at the loner.

Twilight growls," Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?"

The lone wolf growls softly looking at Twilight," The name's SwiftRunner. My pack was attacked a few moons back and…" He looks around trying to get bearings," I think I'm a bit lost…"

Twilight stops growling then signaled with his tail to stop the other's growling but keep their guard up.

"Where are you heading?"

"I don't know. I was just heading to where my paws took me."

Looking at the wolf as the moonlight shined brightly down he was the color of the ground with streaks of white and on his back was a black pattern of what looked like wings lying on his back. SwiftRunner looked at Twilight trying to keep his dominant side showing to a point that he was a beta.

"You're welcome into my pack if you wish and we can help you find any packmates that may have survived."

Swiftrunner nodded before dipping his down," Thank you, but I haven't had any luck yet. I'm thinking of the worse… but I will stay with your pack until I think it's time to move on."

Twilight nods and looks to his brown beta," Pato, will you escort Swiftrunner to the omega cave and help him get settled?"

"Yes, Sir," Pato said bowing his head in respect as Twilight looks at Swiftrunner," Please, understand that I do this for the safety of the pack."

Swiftrunner nods," I understand. Thank you…"

"Twilight." Swiftrunner bows his head then follows Pato to the omega den.

Twilight sighs softly and looks at Aleu to find that she went to get the pups to get them back into the den.

* * *

Once within the den and pups tucked away when Twilight whispers to Aleu," Do you think Swiftrunner can be trusted?"

Aleu pondered looking at the wall of the den in thought.

"It's hard to say Twilight. The wolf seems to be telling the truth but, I think we need to ask more questions about him and his origins."

"Alright, we'll ask him tomorrow after the hunt."

* * *

Once Twilight left the den Aleu and the pups were outside deciding what to play when Swiftrunner walked slowly up near staying back to give them plenty of space so he wouldn't be in trouble.

Watching the pups play tackle each other until Heres pins down his brother Vukan," Ha! Got ya!"

Swiftrunner was impressed with the pup chuckling to himself remembering his pup days.

As he watches Heres jump off of his brother the sunlight shimmered brightly making Swiftrunner shaking his head once when he thought he saw wings on the young pups back.

"That was weird," he muttered to himself. "What was weird?"

Swiftrunner jumps onto his feet when Aleu walks through the bushes looking at him sternly.

"I'm sorry I was looking around," bowing his head in respect as he looked at the she-wolf.

"Next time come closer where I am so I don't attack you by accident," Aleu said and motioned him to follow her so she can still keep an eye on her pups.

"Kind of glad that you're here anyway because my mate and I were going to ask you some more questions if you don't mind?"

"Ah I don't mind. Ask any questions I promise I'll answer truthfully," Swiftrunner said casually as he sat down next to her.

The pups continued to play except for Heres when he notices Swiftrunner. Heres decided to get a closer look at the wolf sneaking and slowly walking forward as he goes behind him to his tail.

Swiftrunner notices the young pup and let the pup be as he talks to Aleu. "Here I thought some packs just fight for the right to be leaders."

Aleu nodded," That didn't happen because Nava was a well known Alpha. Plus Aniu gave the visions of the caribou to me to help them. When we came Aniu gave one last vision of where our home was to be. Since then we've been here in peace and we are growing slowly."

Aleu smiles as she looks at her pups the memories flashing in her mind.

"This land seems really great to me. Fertile, the caribou seems to travel mostly here, and you have good den spots."

Aleu nods," It's the best and I thank Aniu every day."

"Yeah, I would toOOO!" Swiftrunner jumps up making Heres roll forward until he was on his back below him looking up at the wolf.

"Heres!"

Heres looks over at his mother sheepishly," Hi mom…"

Aleu sighs softly as Swifrunner leans down to give the pup a sniff. "I noticed him coming up behind me but I didn't think he'd bite."

Heres moves until he was able to get on his feet running to his mother.

"They are finishing teething. Heres say you're sorry."

Heres looks at him," Sorry for biting your tail Sir."

Swiftrunner chuckles," That's alright but I'm surprised that you have such a strong bite for a pup young as you."

Heres' tail started to wag excitedly," Really? I am hoping to one day be like mom and dad."

"Oh? Being a strong protector like them?"

The pup nods and smiles," Even be an Alpha one day too."

Vucan jumps on Heres chuckling," You'll have to grow faster than me for that to happen!"

Heres got out from under his brother and tackled him rolling away from the two wolves.

Swiftrunner chuckles as he watches the pup Heres as Aleu says to him," Sorry, about them but they are young."

She looks at Swiftrunner noticing his distant look.

Twilight walks slowly to his mate as she whispers in her ear," Is he causing trouble?"

"Quite the opposite actually but, the pups caused some trouble yet he was calm."

Twilight nodded as he barks for Pato," Pato, can you and your mate keep an eye on the pups for a little bit?"

Pato nods," Of course I'll take them to our den."

Pato gathers the pups to take to his den as Twilight moves to where he can talk to the wolf.

"Alright ready for questions?"


End file.
